


Christmas Body

by mssileas



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Chubby!Gimli, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gimli's huge Polish family, M/M, Weight Issues, modern!AU, yes I'm aware it's July but I'm boycotting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/mssileas
Summary: You've all heard of Summer Body - now get ready forChristmas Body! Legolas is already a fan.Set in the same HC Universe asPerfect Fit(warning, NSFW).  Can be read as a stand-alone too of course.





	Christmas Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see fellow shippers!
> 
> I wrote this for the prompt 'Sweet Tooth', which was originally given out for another fandom, but these two dorks wouldn't leave me alone. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you eating?” Legolas asked curiously when he stepped out of the bathroom, brushing through his half-assed dried hair with his fingers. Gimli hadn’t left the nest he had made himself on their futon couch, pulled out all the way for maximum comfort - he was wrapped in at least three blankets, and completely spaced out, looking through the TV rather than at it, looking half asleep in the dim, warm glow of the Christmas lights Legolas had kept up in their apartment until now. Only his arm would occasionally move to snatch another biscuit from a tin and Legolas had to smile at the trail of crumbs on his shirt and even in his trimmed beard. 

Christmas holidays were always exhausting, but Gimli’s family didn’t celebrate just Christmas, oh no. For the holidays, the whole clan would pack up and travel all the way over the Atlantic to Poland, where his grandparents and a bunch of other relatives still lived, and then they’d celebrate what sounded like the Christmas of all Christmasses. Legolas felt close to an anxiety attack just listening to their plans. There were a lot of traditions to uphold, and he didn’t pretend to grasp all of them yet, but the gist of it was that there’d be what sounded like two hundred people in one house for at least three days, eating forty-seven dishes a day, interrupted only by the occasional church visit. Then followed New Years with more celebrations and then still some other holiday on January 6th, something about the Three Wise Men and whatnot. 

All of this followed by the eleven-hour flight back was enough to knock out even his naturally outgoing and sociable boyfriend. Legolas knew that feeling all too well, though for him, all it took to get there could be one particularly stressful day. Or just a day spent with really chatty people. So he had let Gimli wash off first and made sure he his boyfriend was comfortably settled in with pillows and the treats he had brought from his family, before giving him some time to wind down by taking a long shower himself. As far as he could tell, Gimli hadn’t moved an inch from where he left him.

Tired eyes focused on him when the blond dropped on the couch, stretching out next to Gimli, who offered him the tin with a lazy smile. “Double chocolate cookies, from grandma. Just double amount of cocoa, I think, spoon of extra sugar, healthy shot of rum for the flavor.” He always seemed to talk slower and with a heavier accent when he had spent that much time with his family, and Legolas found it terribly endearing. 

He snuggled up against his boyfriend under the blankets, laughing when Gimli groaned dramatically as he had to move his arm all the way around the blond’s skinny shoulders. 

He watched Legolas pull out a cookie and _nibble_ carefully at it, snorting when he pointedly pulled the tin away again. “You know it is not biting back, yes?” Gimli couldn’t help but tease, earning a grimace and a poked out tongue for his efforts. Soon enough the nibbles turned to actual bites and before he knew it, Legolas had hogged the whole tin for himself, shoving them inside his mouth whole now. 

“Why’sh’thish sho good?” he muttered with his mouth full and Gimli laughed. 

“Grandma makes it from scratch. All that store bought crap you Americans get is sawdust and corn syrup, glazed over so it looks nice. But I say grandma puts something else in there and she doesn’t tell anyone in the family. She swears she gives the right recipe, but they _never_ turn out so good for anyone, only when she makes them.” 

Legolas shoved the tin back in Gimli’s hands. “Take this from me or I’ll eat them all,” he warned his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his middle now instead, resting his head on the broad chest. He sighed happily. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m glad you’re back…,” he mumbled. He gently stroked over Gimli’s belly down to his waist, and couldn’t help but laugh softly. Visits to his home country always came with other side effects than social exhaustion and warped English, too, and Legolas found that quite fascinating. 

“I know, I know, don’t mention it,” Gimli said before he could even open his mouth, and Legolas teasingly pinched the soft tummy roll over his sweatpants. 

“I haven’t even said anything,” he laughed, nuzzling into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck apologetically. “I like it that you get to spoil yourself once a year.”

“Yeah - went a little overboard this year, I put on _eleven pounds_.”   
Legolas couldn’t help but snort his amusement into Gimli’s neck at that revelation. He knew the rigorous workout routine and diet plans his boyfriend stuck to, only to not gain weight - losing it wasn’t in the books for him anyway. But dieting was not an option when he visited his family, so during those three weeks he was on an unofficial break, throwing the calorie counting and the low-fat, low-sugar recipes to the wind, and, well, it showed. For Legolas, whose metabolism seemed to know only one setting - hyperdrive, 200% power - that transformation from solid muscle to chubby softness was almost like a magic trick. 

Personally, he liked it. But he knew Gimli had a few hangups about the excess pounds, probably because he had always had a hang to being overweight, and kids were never nice about that. So Legolas left his boyfriend to deal with it as he saw fit, but there was not reason he couldn’t enjoy it as long as it lasted. 

Gimli’s skin was wonderfully warm when Legolas slipped his fingers under his shirt, leisurely stroking and petting his belly where it was soft and cushioned now under his touch. “If it’s any consolation to you, I think I put on at least two pounds over the holidays as well,” the blond claimed, which tore a raspy laugh from his boyfriend. 

“Nonsense! You haven’t gained weight since you were eight years old. After that, you just grew, and now I can not see you when you stand sideways, you become invisible! Maybe your hair has grown so much it’s two pounds more!” he grinned, teasingly pulling at the blond, damp locks. Whatever protesting sound Legolas attempted to make, it was muffled against Gimli’s skin. He didn’t think he had to take it particularly seriously, anyway, seeing how Legolas’ touches gradually shifted from the innocent petting to a rather interested kneading at whatever soft curves he could find - his chest and his tummy and finally further to his waist, resting his hand on Gimli’s hip. 

“You know I love you like that, too, right…?” he mumbled, and Gimli huffed out a short laugh.

“I know, because you’re weird.”

“I’m weird for liking you chubby?”

“Clearly, yes,” Gimli insisted, but Legolas could hear the content smile in his voice and feel the way the heavy body relaxed under his ministrations. “You are lucky I like that you’re weird.”

Legolas laughed, trying to snuggle up even closer to his boyfriend, peppering soft kisses along his neck now while he rubbed at Gimli’s thick thigh through the sweatpants. So, maybe that was weird. Whatever. He loved his boyfriend either way, however he wanted to look like and however he felt comfortable - this was just his personal Christmas treat and Legolas would cherish it for as long as he could. That was only fair, considering his boyfriend left him every year for the holidays. 

“If you’re too tired for anything, tell me now, because in two minutes I’m gonna have to check out exactly how those eleven pounds are distributed,” he said, feeling like Gimli probably deserved a fair warning after that insane journey. Though if he said no, Legolas probably would have to take another shower. 

“Ah, you _have to_?” There was a mocking tone in Gimli’s voice, that broke into a rather husky sound when that slim hand slipped from his hips down to bluntly grab at his ass.

“Yes, have to.”

Gimli laughed. He was tired and feeling lazy, but three weeks during which the peak of privacy was catching a smoke break outside had left him rather starved from the regular attention he was used to. 

“Guess I cannot stop you then,” he said, carefully putting the tin out of reach so they wouldn’t accidentally spill cookies everywhere. “Just hope you can do that so I do not have to get out of these blankets - on maximum effort I can roll over, everything else, you will have to do.”

The blond looked up at him, and Gimli had almost forgotten that his boyfriend’s admittedly rather feminine features could conjure such a lewd, playful grin, though that responsive pull in his groin was familiar. “I think I can work with that.” Slim fingers reached up to brush the crumbs from his beard, when he finally kissed Gimli, his lips tasted sweet like chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments - you can also join me on [tumblr](https://lord-of-aglarond.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
